A World Where We Can Be
by Mitsuki Neko-Chan
Summary: After an 'accident' during a fight with the aliens, Ichigo is sent to hospital. But some of her memories are gone. Her love, important decisions and details about herself have just disappeared. Will her and her friends be able to get her memories back to decipher Kisshu's last words to her before he disappeared? (DISCONTINUED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE)
1. Profound Passion

**Mitsuki:** Hello beautiful readers, I would just like to thank you for taking a chance on my story. Now, without further ado, I present to you... A World Where We Can Be.

 **Chapter 1: Profound Passion**

"What do you mean we should quit being mew mews?!" Ishigo responded, surprised at the idea Lettuce proposed to Ichigo and Pudding. Lettuce believed that they should stop fighting the ones they 'loved' before someone got hurt, emotionally or physically. Considering she wouldn't have just blurted that she really liked Pai, she must have thought along the lines of Kisshu and Ishigo living happily ever after and maybe Pudding being with Taruto, growing up together and letting their friendship spark into something beautiful that is known to humans as none other, than love.

Although whenever it came up in conversation, Ishigo always denied having any feelings for the perverted, green-haired alien they call Kisshu. However she always knew that somewhere hidden deep down inside of her were feelings she wished she could replace, the ache and longing of her heart... to be with **him**.

Pudding also knew. But each girl with different beloved aliens showed their love for them in completely different ways. Lettuce, too shy to say anything, simply writes poems and letters and collects them in a little box so that hopefully one day she will have the courage to give it to Pai. Pudding just acts herself around 'Taru-Taru' and shows she cares by giving him gestures of kindness like hugs or small thing that mean a lot like that. But, unfortunately, there is always that one who is too afraid or proud to admit the feelings they have towards another, especially an alien. Truth be told that person is Ishigo, Many times she has scolded, hurt, burnt and pushed away Kisshu but, he always comes back and never gives up on his precious Koneko-Chan, for that she is eternally grateful to him and forever will love him with all her heart and one day she promises herself that she will say those three words she has so much trouble telling to him.

"It's not a good idea though, we can't just stop I mean look how far we've grown, look how far we've comes since we became Mew Mews. We are way too far down this path that we have chosen together to turn back now. It's your decision and I will respect your choice but I refuse to fight against you, if you leave then that doesn't mean that we can't be friends, just... whatever you do, don't forget us... and don't leave us behind either... please" Ichigo said slowly getting quieter with each word as she was fighting against the tears that had gathered in her eyes. As Ichigo hid her face, Lettuce and Pudding both gave her a hug. "Never would I ever even think of forgetting you guys, you mean way to much to me to just let go and leave in the past." Lettuce whispered as she and Pudding held onto Ichigo like if they let go they would die.

"Pudding think everything will be okay, don't worry onee-chan" Pudding was trying her hardest to stop Ichigo from crying more than she already had.

"How do you know?" Ichigo raised her head to look at her friends

"We just do because no matter what we'll stick together and make it out alright" Lettuce piped in with a cheerful and confident voice.

"Then I trust you" Ichigo rested her head on Lettuces shoulder and fell asleep.

 **With Pudding and Lettuce:**

"One-chan must have been having a scary nightmare" Pudding smiled as she saw her friends tears dry and her beautiful smile return to her face once again. Sitting down next to the bed the other two quietly had a chat while they waited for Ichigo to awaken.

"I just had a brilliant idea about how to..." Lettuce whispered her plan to Pudding and she nodded in agreement.

 ***You'll learn the idea in a later chapter**

"Yeah and we could.." Pudding started but then Ichigo started to wake up.

They fell dead silent as they watched Ichigo awaken from her slumber. Ichigo opened her eyes to see her friends watching her. "What happened?" Ichigo seemed to be fighting against her tears.

"Well your mum let us in while you were having a little nap," Lettuce started "You seemed to be having a nightmare or something and you were crying but then you smiled. And now you have awoken."

"Oh, it was only a dream" Ichigo mumbled under her breath so the others didn't hear.

Puddings voice filled the room when she asked "Are you going to be okay, Onee-Chan?"

"I'll be fine," Ichigo tried her hardest to smile but still it was weak "I promise

"Maybe you should get a bit more rest," Lettuce got up "we can come back tomorrow"

"Bye Ichigo" The other two mews said caringly as they left.

 **Still with Pudding and Lettuce:**

"Do you think she remembers that coversation all those years ago?" Lettuce looked down at Pudding as she stoped to think about it.

"Pudding doesn't know. Onee-chan, what do you think?" Pudding looked into Lettuces tearing up eyes.

"I think she does but," Lettuce looked up into the sky, she couldn't stop the tears from falling anymore "why now of all times?"

 **End Chapter One**

 **Mitsuki:** Was that a short chapter? Sorry if it was. Don't kill me for the cliffhanger it's my first time so please understand if it's not that good. Thank you for reading.

 **~Mitsuki**


	2. Mysterious Mew Mew

**Mitsuki:** hello again wonderful readers, here is the second chapter to my story.

 **Chapter 2: Mysterious Mew Mew**

"Hey... wait who's this?" Ichigo was looking at a new waitress as she asked Ryou questioningly.

"My name is Miyuki, but you can just call me Yuki. Oh, you must be Ichigo. It's nice to meet you!" The girl said excitedly before Ryou or Keiichiro could answer.

"Your the first to meet her, but why are you here now... your shift doesn't start till _after_ school" Ryou seemed to be surprised when he saw a connection between the two girls.

"Oh yeah, I came to say that... uhhh..." Ichigo looked towards Miyuki then at Ryou then back at Miyuki. The second time she looked at Yuki, Ichigo noticed a pair of grey-ish white cat ears and a tail with little black spots known as rosettes, she also noticed that Miyuki had bright golden eyes and wild orchid hair, and she detected a hint of paleness in her skin.

"Ummm... is there something wrong?" Yuki seemed to be quite nervous.

'I feel like I've seen you somewhere before and isn't the fighting over, why another Mew if the aliens are gone?' is what Ichigo wanted to say but instead chose to say "I was just admiring your ears and tail... what type of animal are you?"

"Oh umm... a snow leopard!" Yuki gave an anxious smile while her tail wrapped around her legs in anxiety. "Uhh, do I know you from somewhere?"

"I don't think so but you remind me of someone I know... I can't quite place my finger on it" Ichigo gasped. "I have to go to school or I'll be late!"

"Wait for me!" Yuki yelled out to her "I go to the same school as you now!"

The two young mews sped out the door towards the most frightening place for a child, the birth place of thousands of nightmares... school.

 **At school:**

"Ichigo, you are here exactly 2 minutes before the bell, that's a new record!" Miwa exclaimed excitedly.

Moe joined the conversation by saying "oh yeah, did you hear about the new girl in our class starting today. From what I heard nobody knows her name yet, or even seen what she looks like. I can't wait to be her friend!"

"Her name is Miyuki and she's really sweet. She has golden yellow eyes, purple-ish hair and she's really pale too" Ichigo said resting her head on her folded arms.

"How do you know?!" Miwa said surprised "to everybody in this room she is a complete mystery so... how did you find something on her?"

"I've met her before..." Ichigo said slowly before she dozed off into yet another catnap.

"Asleep already and class hasn't even started" Moe said in a voice that suggests it happens all the time.

"Oh here she comes now!" Miwa quietly whispered to Moe.

 ***sliding door opens and closes, gasps fill the room"**

"Hello, would you like to introduce yourself to the class please." The teacher was talking to the girl who had just entered the room.

Silence filled the room as everyone awaited to hear the girls voice fill the room. 'Hello my name is Miyuki Ikisatashi and I'm related to an alien phsycopath that has a crush on Ichigo' is what Yuki should have said but the words came out a little differently, what she actually said was "Hello my name is Miyuki Atashi and I hope that you will all be my friends."

"Okay. Go sit next to Ichigo, Ichigo please raise your hand"

"It's okay, I already know her" Yuki gleefully walked to the second to last row and sat in the spare seat beside Ichigo.

Everyone in the class looked praisingly at Miyuki, the cheerfulness in the way she spoke, the gracefulness of the way she walked, the beauty in her smile and the sparkle in her eyes. But as soon as she sat down she passed out onto her desk.

"Do you want me to take her to the nurses office, mam?" One of the students shot out of their chair.

"No I think Ichigo should considering she already knows Miss Atashi," the teacher looked at Ichigo who woke up at the sound of her name being said "you can stay with her until she comes around... just so she has a familiar face to see when she wakes up."

"Okay mam, we'll be back soon."

Ichigo helped Yuki out of her seat and helped her get to the nurses office.

 **At the nurses office:**

"Hello? Is anybody here?" Ichigo asked but got no response "I guess not. Oh well!"

Ichigo layed Yuki onto the bed and waited for either her friend to wake up or the nurse to come. Ichigo prayed that Miyuki would awaken before so they could have a small chat in privacy. Unfortunately neither of those things instead Yuki started to toss and turn in the bed while Ichigo tried to calm her down. Miyuki's eyes shot open as she breathed heavily, tears started forming in her eyes. Yuki grabbed hold of the closest thing to her for dear life, that thing, or more specifically person, was Ichigo. When Yuki finally let go, Ichigos shoulder was stained with tears and was all wet.

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't control myself" Miyuki said as she slinked back, hiding her face.

"Don't worry about it, what you _should_ worry about is yourself. You completely passed out in class, you made it to your seat and fell, face first, into the table.Are you going to be okay?" Ichigo giggled because she apologised for having a minor break-down.

"I'm fine, I just haven't been able to get much sleep lately..." Yuki couldn't make eye contact, all she did was look down.

"Okay... if you'll let me, I have a few questions I would like to ask?" Ichigo tilted her head slightly to try and see Miyuki's face.

"Go for it" Miyuki layed back down and stared up at the roof.

"Umm... do you know who Kisshu is?" It was now Ichigos turn to look away. Miyuki face changed from discomfort to complete horror.

'How do you know him!?' Is what Yuki wanted to say but decided to keep calm and not give any of her secrets away. "Is he one of those aliens I was told about?"

"Yes... and you look a lot like him..."

Silence filled the room, Yuki was screaming at herself on the inside 'how could you be so dumb, she's onto you. If she keeps going at this rate she'll figure me out in a couple days!'

Yuki was hesitant to reply but thought of something to say, "I can assure you I am 100% human... wait, no... 90% human and 10% leopard... yeah... that sounds about right..."

Ichigo was about to speak when the door creaked open making one of those sounds that should only be in horror movies. The two mews froze when they heard footsteps coming towards them.

"Hello girls, my name is Yvette, what seems to be wrong? You both look like you've seen a ghost" Yuki was still tense as the nurse spoke.

"My friend here fainted in class so I was told to bring her here and wait with her so she has a familiar face, she's new at this school and I was nominated because we knew each other already" Ichigo smiled up at the blonde woman who smiled back.

"You do realise that your 4th class started almost..." Yvette looked at her watch "scratch that, your 5th lesson started 10minutes ago"

The two girls looked at each other and tried to stop themselves from doing a mixture of giggling and gasping.

Yvette squinted her eyes at Yuki "what's your name?" Yvette readied her pencil and some sort of medical form.

"Umm.. me? It's Yuki or Miyuki, either works"

"You're really pale, maybe you should go home and get some rest. But you can't walk back to your home, I'll call your parents to pick you up if you give me their number."

"I don't have any parents and I haven't seen my brother in years. No one will be able to come." Yuki seemed to be upset by what she just said.

"You can always try my mother, she would be able to come," Ichigo looked at the nurse "would that be alright?"

"Really I should say no but... with your permission," Yvette looked at Miyuki "Sakura could be made the emergency contact for you"

Ichigo watched as Yuki's golden eyes began to sparkle like normal and a smile appear on her face, she looked at Ichigo and said "that would be totally amazing, thank you sooo much! I'm indebted to you for the rest of my life!" Yuki gave Ichigo a small hug then fell unconscious again. Yvette showed Ichigo where the phone was and went to treat Yuki.

 **On the phone: *bold is Sakura***

"Hello, mum?"

 **'Ichigo? Why are you calling me at school?'**

"My friend is sick but she doesn't have anyone to take her home and since I was with her I maybe, sorta offered to have you be like an emergency contact in case anything happens to her at school"

 **'Oh Ichigo, what am I going to do with you? When do I need to be there?'**

"As soon as possible please!"

 **'Okay I'll see you in a few minutes.'**

"Okay. Bye mum!"

Ichigo went back to the nurse "She'll be here soon"

"Ok well first we need to speak with the principal about something, we will come back, leave Yuki here for now" Yvette linked arms with Ichigo and they strolled down to the Principals office.

 **In the waiting area:**

"Why hello there... Miss Suzuki and... _Ichigo_ "

A chill went up Ichigos spine as she realised who owned that voice.

The thought running through Ichigos mind was something like this: 'It couldn't be... he's dead, right?... he died during the last battle... I know he did, he died in my arms... so why do I hear his voice... there's no way that he's alive! Right, Kisshu?'

 **End Chapter Two**

 **Mitsuki:** yes I know that I'm evil for leaving it on a cliffhanger like that... I'm sorry but if I kept it going I would give away too much and I wanted to keep you guys in suspense!

all rights reserved for the original owners of TMM

Miyuki is actually the main protagonist in a book I am writing and everything about her has been completely created by me and me alone so I would prefer if you do not use her in any story that you may or may not write. Thank You!


	3. Defied Death

**Mitsuki:** I know you're sure to hate me for the last cliffhanger but if you're reading this you can't hate me too much coz your back!

 **Chapter 3: Defied Death**

'It couldn't be... he's dead, right?... he died during the last battle... I know he did, he died in my arms... so why do I hear his voice... there's no way that you're alive, right, Kisshu?'

Ichigo was snapped out of her trance when she felt two strong arms wrap around her upper body. Those arms also came with a voice that whispered into her ear "What's wrong, Koneko-Chan?"

A gasp escaped Miss.Yvette Suzuki's mouth when she realised the young green-haired boy was floating in the air. ***BANG!*** was all they heard as the nurse collapsed onto the ground.

"I have to go now, Kitty Cat. I'll see you later!" Was all that was said... then he was gone... again.

Ichigo rushed to Yvette's side and fell to her knees lifting Suzuki up so she could take her to the medical office. All of a sudden some of the weight was lifted off her shoulders, she looked over to see Yuki helping to lift the nurse. As they layed Yvette down on the bed Ichigo asked "Shouldn't you be resting?"

Yuki replied with "Shouldn't she be conscious?"

"Well... yes, but..." Yuki stopped Ichigo from saying another word.

"Anyway, your mum should be here soon, right?"

"Point taken."

The peaceful silence was broken when a male voice said "Isn't it the nurses job to look after the students, not the other way around?"

"Principal Fujimoto!" Ichigo giggled at his comment "Yes sir, but out of no where she just blacked out and we couldn't just leave her on the floor, could we?

The man chuckled and replied with "I suppose your right. More importantly is she wanted you to see me about something, do you have any idea what?"

"She was about to take me to you, then she had her little accident..."

"Oh, I see" he looked at the young lady "I guess we'll have to wait until she wakes up, won't we?"

"Yeah, but umm..." Ichigo was interrupted by knocking on the door.

"Come in!" Miyuki vocalised over the rattling windows.

"Ah Sakura Momomiya, just the person I wanted to see..." The principal and Sakura were talking about the issue regarding Yuki.

After a few minutes of waiting Principal Fujimoto exclaimed "all you need to do is fill out this little form and then she is free to go, since she doesn't have any parents to look after her you don't need their signature in order to make you her 'guardian'. Oh yeah, maybe you should take Ichigo aswell and take them back to your house so that Miyuki isn't alone if anything happens"

"Bye!" The three females left to go home not realising

A few minutes later the nurse started to arouse from her little ' _coma'_. "Where's Ichigo? I wanted us to speak to her about something"

"You're exactly... 2 minutes late, Ms. Suzuki. They just left. We can take her out of class and speak to her about it tomorrow"

 **At Ichigos house:**

10 minutes after they got back Sakura had to leave for work. The girls had 1 whole hour before their shift at the café. They both had so many questions for each other and decided they had 5 questions to ask each and they would take turns in asking, starting person was chosen by a simple game of 'Rock, Paper, Scissors' and to Ichigos dismay Yuki got to go first.

 ** _QUIZ TIME!_**

 **Miyuki-Q1:** What do you do in your free time?

 **Ichigo-A1:** Besides work, work and work? Nothing

 **Ichigo-Q1:** Why do you have your hair like that?

 **Miyuki-A1:** Believe it or not my hair is completely natural.

 **Miyuki-Q2:** What are your favourite things?

 **Ichigo-A2:** I don't really have any _favourite_ things

 **Ichigo-Q2:** Do you have any other family?

 **Miyuki-A2:** Yes, I'm not sure if my parents are alive or not but I do have an older brother, twin siblings

 **Miyuki-Q3:** What is your favourite memory

 **Ichigo-A3:** Probably the experience of being a Mew mew

 **Ichigo-Q3:** Do you have any pets?

 **Miyuki-A3:** I wouldn't really say _pets_ but the twins I mentioned earlier are actually Snow leopards so, I'm not too sure about that.

 **Miyuki-Q4:** What was your favourite battle?

 **Ichigo-A4:** That's a hard one but I'd probably choose the one against the giant moth

 **Ichigo-Q4:** What weapons do you use?

 **Miyuki-A4:** I use a range of ninja weapons such as the fan and sai

 **Miyuki-Q5:** The funniest thing you've done?

 **Ichigo-A5:** I don't think there is anything specific to tell the truth

 **Ichigo-Q5:** How did you get your powers?

 **Miyuki-A5:** I was training one day when I was hit by a flash of light, next thing I know I'm an actual juvenile snow leopard.

"Wow, its been 50 minutes already, that was fun!" Yuki seemed really excited about something.

"Why don't we take the long way to the café and go through the park?" Ichigo suggested as she wrote out a note saying she would be home a little late and left it on the kitchen table.

"Yeah, sure!"

"Oh and don't push yourself if your not feeling 100%, don't fret about taking a break. Okay? Promise me"

"Yeah, I promise not to push myself to hard"

"Tiny question: where did you get all that excitement and energy from?"

"I dunno, we should go now!"

 **In the park:**

screams, growls and blasts*

"What's that?" Yuki seemed confused

"My best guess would be an alien causing havoc" Ichigo replied in a bored voice

"But didn't they leave Earth and went home"

"I thought they all died but I was proven wrong this afternoon, only one person calls me koneko-chan" Ichigo shrugged angrily

"Only one alien could be _that_ boring or cheesy and that's none other than Kisshu" Yuki mumbled

"Pardon! I couldn't hear you! Speak up!"

"It was nothing."

"MEW-TAMORPHASIS STRAWBERRY!!"

"Dragon sai!"

"Aren't you gonna transform?"

"Not yet," Yuki looked way to serious about a small battle "I have unfinished business to deal with"

Then she snapped, Ichigo noticed something was off about Miyuki. She was giving Kisshu the stare of death, it was grim, threatening and intimidating. Apparently Kisshu didn't even realise someone was staring holes through him although when he did notice it was too late, Miyuki gave a critical hit right in the middle of his chest.

"It's nice to see you too... Sister"

 **End Chapter Three**

 **Mitsuki:** yup, you guessed it, another cliffhanger! Let me know if I'm keeping you in suspense... if I am... I'm sorry but that is a success! 

*All rights reserved for the original owners of TMM


	4. New Mew

**Mitsuki:** Hey guys, just saying in advance there are probably going to be more than usual amount of mistakes because I literally stayed up all night to get this done. Hope you enjoy reading this chapter as much as I loved writing it!

 **Chapter 4: New Mew**

Then she snapped, Ichigo noticed something was off about Miyuki. She was giving Kisshu the stare of death, it was grim, threatening and intimidating. Apparently Kisshu didn't even realise someone was staring holes through him although when he did notice it was too late, Miyuki gave a critical hit right in the middle of his chest.

"It's nice to see you too... Sister" Kisshu grabbed hold of a Yuki's legs

"You lost all rights to call me that when you decided to threaten my world!" Miyuki was absolutely furious "You are not my brother! He was sweet and loving, you are cruel and heartless!"

"Well Yuki, looks like you've really grown up into a fine young woman, I hope you realise I can't hurt you-"

"But I can hurt you!" Yuki screamed at Kisshu as she kicked him in the face.

"-but I _can_ take you to where you belong," Kisshu had that grin painted on his face when he noticed a strange tattoo on Miyuki's upper right arm "you forget I can take you straight to the other dimension. We need to have a chat little missy!"

And then there were no aliens left.

"Where'd they go and why did Kisshu call that girl his sister?" Mint kept asking questions that nobody answered.

"Who even was that girl? She must be crazy to go up against that psycho alone!" Zakuro seemed a mixture of worried, surprised and upset. "Why would she even want to fight him?"

"That girl is the 6th Mew Mew, we didn't know about her because she lived isolated from people up in the Himalayas, nobody knew she existed." A certain blonde man approached the mew mews while explaining who the purple haired alien was. "She has Cyniclon blood in her veins but she grew up on Earth and has proven she would do anything to protect the world she loves so much, even kill her own brother."

"Do what Kisshu said was true" Ichigo mumbled

"Yes but according to Yuki, he has lost all rights to that title. He's apparently not the same Kisshu she knows and loves." Ryou said seeming to have heard the young red-head.

"He has" out of nowhere a young girl with bright wild orchid hair fell from the sky and landed on her feet. Looking her up and down, she had small rosettes all along her arms and legs, a beutiful greyish-white tail with matching ears, rosettes were on them too, her silky violet hair twirling in two long twin tails and her normal golden eyes were now a mixture of silver and aqua. She was wearing a simple pastel turquoise skirt and a top that only covered her chest, gloves covering half of her forearm but only connecting to her middle finger, the choker was pastel turquoise with white ribbon at the very top and bottom but where there should normally be a golden pendant there was a silver pendant that had her Mew mark ingraved onto it, her turquoise boots were just a little below the knee and had a silver metal chain around the top.

"What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost or something" giggling Yuki walked off towards the café.

"Oh yeah, one more thing, Yuki has a way of always seeing the light when she is surrounded by darkness. The outrage you saw occurred because she was blinded by two conflicting emotions, anger and sadness, in other words because she couldn't recognise the light she panicked. But keep an eye open for her, she is an expert at hiding her true feelings so if she smiles and you can that she is in pain don't listen to what she says because all she is doing is trying to stop others from suffering her problems. She puts up walls and traps herself inside so that she doesn't have to risk going through the heartbreak of loosing someone she loves all over again."

"The outburst depends on the emotion she's feeling at that time, right? Well she had a break-down at school and let's just say it was a while before she stopped crying, she had fainted earlier in class so I took her to the nurse who wasn't there so I put her on the bed, she was alright for a while then all of a sudden she started to go spastic. I was trying to hold her down but she kicked me, she woke up and grabbed the first person she saw and wouldn't let go, I just sat there unknowing why she was crying all I knew was I felt like I _had_ to help her." Ichigo detransformed sometime while she talking.

"Your correct, her outbursts are a reflection of the emotion she is feeling at that time so she was probably feeling scared or sad then and protective and angry just now. And your mew mew genes kicked in, you saw another mew in trouble and you felt like you would do anything to protect her, right?"

"Yeah actu-" Ichigo was cut off.

"Shouldn't we get back to the café?" Pudding pointed out and they all looked at each other then ran. They slowed to a stop when they reached the Café.

When they walked through the door there was a feint smell of smoke. Apparently Yuki was crying so Keiichiro went to comfort her but forgot about the cake he was baking in the oven. The rest is pretty self explanatory. As soon as Keiichiro said Miyuki had been crying Ichigo ran upstairs to the spare room where she found Yuki curled up into a ball asleep on the bed, you could clearly see the tear stains on her cheek. Ichigo sat down on the chair next to Yuki, crossed her arms and rested her arms and head on the bed.

A few minutes later the other mews quietly walked into the room to check on Miyuki and Ichigo, both sound asleep. Lettuce put a blanket over Ichigo and turned the lights off on the way out.

 **End Chapter Four**

 **Mitsuki:** Okay do I'm not giving you a cliffhanger but I got 3 chapters finished in one night! That's an accomplishment, thank you to everyone who has read my story and made it this far. Hope you liked this chapter, sorry if it was short, I couldn't think of anything else I could add to it. Bye!

All rights reserved for the original owners of TMM


	5. Sorry! (kinda) bad news

Hi guys! So ummm... I've just re-read my story and there were soo many mistakes! I just wanted to let you know I'm going to be re-writing it and adding things because I can't remember the storyline that I had set out for it. Thank you for your patience, I assure you I will continue to support this (unfortunately) dying fandom and hopefully bring it back to life! In the mean time I will upload a few one-shots that I hadn't gotten around to publishing ~ Mitsuki


End file.
